SINNING
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Jack and Ennis discuss their sex life.


Title: SINNING

Author: Brokeback Mountain

Pairing: Jack and Ennis

Rating: FRAO NC-17

Warning: sex talk

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx; not me.

Summary: Two 19 year olds discuss their sex life.

SINNING

"I ain't done no sinnin. Ain't had the opportunity." Ennis said,

handing the bottle of whiskey back to Jack.

"You ain't done no sinnin? None at all?" Jack could not believe his

ears.

"Nope." he looked thoughtful, as if trying to remember. "I ain't

done nobody no wrong on purpose. Me and Alma, we done ...some

stuff...you know. But that ain't exactly sinnin, us gettin married

and all." He scooched down lower, his shoulders and head now resting

on the log; body and long legs stretched out in front of him, towards

the fire. He lit another smoke.

"She the only one you done it with?" Jack asked, trying to decide if

Ennis was pulling his leg or not.

"Uh huh. Only one." He drew on his cigarette then asked. "You got a

girl?"

"Nah. None special. I just do it with whoever's 'round when I want

it. Can't believe you're practically a virgin."

"I ain't no virgin!" He was adamant.

Silence for a bit then Jack asked, "You think 'doin it' is sinnin?"

"Hell, I don't know. You're the one talkin 'bout sinnin."

The bottle was passed again.

"What'd you mean you ain't had the opportunity? Everybody's got the

opportunity." Jack didn't want to give up on the subject just yet.

"Not 'round Riverton," came Ennis' answer.

"You ain't never been out of Riverton before?" Jack asked, not

believing his ears.

"Coupla hundred miles one way or other. That's about it."

Several minutes of silence passed before Jack asked.

"I don't think 'doin it' is sinnin. I ain't never did it with nobody

that didn't want it." He blew smoke towards the night sky.

"You do it lots?"

"Ever chance I get." he changed his position, facing Ennis.

"With just...anybody?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether I feel like givin or gettin."

Ennis turned to face him. "You must be drunk. Can't understand you."

"Guess a virgin like you, wouldn't." A slow grin planted firmly on

his face.

"I ain't no virgin. I told you." He was irritated. Must be the

whiskey.

"So what do you like? Just givin? Don't you ever want to get?"

He smiled at Ennis's discomfort.

Ennis stood up and headed for his horse. "You talkin nonsense.

Givin? Gettin? What's the difference?"

Jack stood, brushed himself off, doused the fire and headed for the

tent. "Just think on it. You'll figure it out. Night Virge."

"Stop callin me that, dammit. I told you I been doin it. I ain't no

virgin!" He rode off to the sheep.

He did give the matter a lot of thought that night. Couldn't really

make any sense to it. Jack must of had too much whiskey. "He can't

hold it like I can." His last thought before sleep overtook him.

Truth was, he and Alma had only done it a few times and he was

practically virginal, but he'd never let Jack know that. He got back

to camp early next morning; right after sunrise; and sat and watched

as Jack hustled around with breakfast. They ate quietly and sat

drinking coffee.

Ennis spoke first: "You gonna tell me now? 'bout what we

was talking 'bout last night?" He kept his eyes on the enamel

coffee mug and the dark steaming liquid inside, swirling it around.

Jack thought for a while then answered. "Still haven't figured it

out?" He lit a cigarette and drew deeply on it. "You ain't never done

any foolin 'round with your friends? No experimentin?"

"Jack Twist. I swear. You dance 'round things more than anyone else

I ever knew." He did look up at him now, wondering if he ever would

get an answer to his question; and wondering also, what Jack was

thinkin. Heck, they were both 19 so Jack couldn't be all that more

experienced than he was.

"Sometimes the one you're doin it with is all dainty and pretty; and

sometimes the one you're doin it with is muscular and hairy. You

take my meanin yet?" It all seemed so plain to him. Couldn't

understand why Ennis didn't get it. "Sometimes you give and sometimes

you take it," he added.

Ennis stared at him; eyes scrinched up, trying to figure what was

being said. "You're not sayin...You don't mean..."

"The only thing I mean, Cowboy, is I like doin it and I don't much

care who I do it with. It's all good, far as I'm concerned."

"You sayin you do it with fellas and gals both?" He saw the truth in

Jack's eyes. "Now that ain't right; doin it with both."

"Oh, so now I'm sinnin cause I like doin it different than you do?"

Jack defended himself but still with a smile on his face.

"I didn't say nothin about sinnin." he tossed the remainder of his

coffee on the ground and went back to his horse. "Don't believe you

anyway. You just talkin out your ass." He climbed into the

saddle. "You're probably a virgin yourself!"

"I'll prove it to you. Tonight. After dinner. You stay 'round a

while, I'll show you what I mean." Jack called after him.

The words echoed in his head all day. Jack was teasing him, that's

all. He didn't really mean what he said. Even if it was true, he

wouldn't stay after dinner. Wouldn't go in that tent with him.

Wouldn't be right two fellas. Wonder tho...what'd be like.

The End


End file.
